


A Pleasing Christmas Present

by Floresfire



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Christmas Smut, F/M, Lemon, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floresfire/pseuds/Floresfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been over 5 years since All-Stars. It's Christmas time, Mike wants to give his sweet wife Zoey a gift....the gift of being a mother. Zoke Christmas Lemon, Read it if you like too</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pleasing Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> My friend from Facebook gave me the idea, I hope you all like it

  It's has been over 5 years since the 5th season of Total Drama, the contestants are no longer in Chris's hands and are finally done with challenges. After winning the million dollars, Mike decided to used some of his money to finally buy a nice house so he can finally be with his one true love...Zoey. About 3 years after the season was over, Mike proposed to Zoey during a midnight walk though the park, and after a month later, they were officially husband and wife, which was 2 years ago.

  It's the day before Christmas Eve, the whole city of Toronto was covered with mountains of snow and the people are covered with warm coats and nice delicious hot chocolate. Mike was walking through the snow, wearing a warm dark blue coat and gloves as he was smiling with joy. "Tomorrow is Christmas Eve! Hahahaha!" Mike rolled around a street light post as he was full of joy. Mike soon spotted a certain small African American waving at him.

  "Hey Mike!" Mike soon recognized that voice. Mike quickly walked faster as he quickly saw his best friend, Cameron. "Hey buddy how's it going?"

  "Great....matter of fact Amazing because tomorrow is-"

  "Christmas Eve I know since you really love the holiday." Mike rolled his eyes as they walked to a nearby coffee shop and order two hot chocolates. "So Mike you know what you're getting for Zoey?" Mike eyes widen when Cameron asked him that questions. Mike sighed on his hot chocolate and took a small sip of it. "Mike?"

  "Cameron....you know Zoey has been the best thing that has ever happened to me in my entire life. She the first person besides you and my parents to actually treat me like I'm an actual human than some freak or psychopath. But also....she's...changed my life since I met her during season 4.

  "Yeah...she has. I'm glad you two are finally married...been two years now right?" Mike slowly nodded at his small friend while drinking his hot chocolate.

  "Yeah....but Cameron...my gift to her is very special actually." Mike cheeks were burning from blushing. Cameron notices it and asked

  "So what is it?" Mike sighed and replied to the small genius.

  "Cameron....I decided to give Zoey....the chance of being a mother." Cameron gasped as Mike nodded "Yup...I want to start a family with her."

  "Mike....that's amazing! I can't believe you're finally going to ask Zoey that question!" Cameron looked very happy for his pal but Mike was looking half happy yet very worried. Cameron smiled turned to a concerned frown "Buddy, what's wrong?" Mike took a seat as he replied 

  "Cameron...I'm actually worried she won't want to have a family with me? I also think that I might be a horrible father to my future kids.....or worst what if they get my disorder but one of their personas is even worst than Mal!?" Mike started to breath in and out but Cameron gave him a shake by the shoulders and said

  "Mike....I'm telling you as your best friend, but there's no way she wouldn't want to start a family with you! Zoey has been sweet, caring, and supportive to you since Season 4! You two supported one another for years now. And Mike.....I know you, and I known you would be a great father to the kid, as well as if he or she does get your disorder, I'll help it control it as well as you two will." Mike made a smile to Cameron until Cameron continued

  "Also Mike, your disorder is caused by childhood tantrum, you had a rough childhood but I know you and Zoey are going to cherish this child with all the love and respect and support you guys have. Mike....you and Zoey would make great parents." Mike eyes were filled with his tears as he gave his friend a very tight bro hug.

  "Thanks Cameron!" Cameron made a hurt face but smile as he hugged him back "Dude, I just want to say that your like....the brother I had never had in my entire life." Cameron's smile grew as he replied to him

  "You too buddy!" Mike and Cameron released their hug as they continued their conversation

  At a small cafe, were two females, one with a black coat and midnight blue gloves and has black hair with teal strips on her hair while the other was wearing a pink sweater, with a red wool hat and white mittens with cherry red hair. Those two were Gwen and Zoey. The two were sitting down, drinking a latte and talking about their life. "So Zoey, anything new with you?"

  "No, just same I guess, enjoying my life with my sweet sweet husband." Zoey sighed a bit while thinking about Mike. "I still happy Mike asked me to be his wife....I wanted to happened since All-Stars ended. After what happened, it made me realized that Mike was too important to me...I been so supportive to him as he did the same. So....what I saying is that...without Mike, is like losing your whole life." Gwen smiled at her redhair pal while drinking her latte.

  "I'm really glad you two are very protective and so supportive to each other....it made me remember what Trent was to me." Gwen sighed thinking about how Trent and her were once...an item. "Anyway, Christmas is almost here, you have any plans for that day.

  "Yeah, Mike's parents and mine are coming to our house and well....enjoy the holidays....." Zoey smiled a bit until Gwen asked

  "By the way Zoey, have you and Mike think of starting a family?" Zoey almost spilled her latte as she looked very nervous. "Zoey, everything alright?"

  "Yeah...it's just that....I don't know if Mike wants to start a family with me. I mean, I want to start a family with him, but I don't know if he wants to?" Zoey looked very worried until Gwen said

  "Really? Zoey, I seen how you two act to each other during Season 4, and season 5, you two love and respect each other so much! I think he would want to start a family with you Zoey." Gwen smiled at her red hair pal as she returned the smile to her.

  "Thanks Gwen."

  It's was now Christmas Eve night, Mike and Zoey's parent arrived and had a nice Christmas dinner, Mike was glad to see his parents again as well as seeing Zoey's parents, happy to know that their baby girl is protected and loved by him. Soon, it was about time Mike's and Zoey's parent head off back to their homes. "It's was great seeing you again mom...I hope you guys have a safe trip back home." Zoey hugged her parents as well as Mike's parents "And it was also great seeing my in laws again too." 

  "It was great seeing you too Zoey." Mike's mother said as she turned to her son and hugged him very badly. "Have a very merry Christmas Michael." Mike returned the hugged to his mother as his father joined in as well. Mike soon walked to his in laws.

  "Mr. and Mrs. Roth....I hope you guys have a safe trip home....and have a wonderful Christmas." Zoey's mother thanked him very kindly while Zoey's father shook is hand.

  "You too son....just keep my little girl safe alright?" Mike nodded as the four of them left to their cars and drive back home.  Zoey sighed in happiness as she said

  "It's great seeing our parents again Mike, I really enjoy the holidays." Mike smiled at his wife as they sat on their living room couch, next to their Christmas tree. Zoey snuggled against Mike's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Hehehehehehe." Zoey giggled at Mike until Mike looked down at the floor. "Mike? Is there something wrong?"

 _"DO IT MICHAEL! JUST DO IT ALREADY!"_ Mike screamed at himself inside his mind as he then looked straight at Zoey.

  "Zoey? There something I want to tell you?" Zoey looked at him in concern as he soon stood up and continued. "Zoey....before I met you at Total Drama. My life was like a living hell to me. I been bullied at school, been called a freak and was know as the town crazy kid...all because of my DID disorder. I thought my disorder was a curse to me all my life....but when I met you. You changed it all. I was attracted by your sweet and beautiful personality." Zoey cheek blushed at she smiled at her husband.

  "Even after All-Stars, after being trapped inside my own mind, after all the trouble Mal caused you all...you didn't lose hope in me. You didn't leave me nor stop believing at me to stay in control. While everyone thought I was no longer in this world....you still believed I was." Mike hand soon held her small ones as he rubbed his thumb around her knuckle slowly. "You....are everything to me Zoey. You bee patient, supportive, kind, sweet, and you helped me though my living hell know as my life. Zoey....I am eternally...grateful that I met you Zoey Roth...and I am grateful that you are my wife...Zoey...you're a part of my life." Mike eyes were filled with tears as Zoey's was as well.

  Zoey soon wrapped her arms around her husbands necks and gave him a grateful passionate kiss on his lips. Mike was surprised by her sudden kiss but he soon returned the kiss with the same passion Zoey was giving. Mike caress Zoey's cheek slowly while she rubbed his back through his white collar shirt. Their kiss soon ended as Mike pulled her from it as he looked at her straight at her hazel brown eyes. "Mike...I'm grateful I met you too." Zoey hugged her as she snuggled against his chest. Mike pulled her away as he then said

  "Zoey...I want to give you a little gift early for Christmas." Zoey looked concerned but said

  "What is it?" Mike then held her palms as he cupped her cheek and said

  "Zoey....I want to give you the chance of being a mother." Zoey looked shocked as she said 

  "What did you said Mike?" 

  "Zoey...I want to start a family with you. We been married for two years now. I...really want to have a child with you Zoey...do you want to?" Mike asked her in a soft voice. Zoey soon made a soft smile as she said

  "Yes...Mike...I wanted to started a family with you for so long. You been the greatest thing to me since I met you. You been protective, kind, respected me with so much love and care...that I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life." Mike smiled at her as he tapped his head to hers. "I love Mike."

  "I....love you too....Zoey." Mike whisper it as he held her cheek to face him. Zoey gripped his shoulder with her hands as Mike lean his face to hers and gave her a kiss on her lips. They kissed only softly until Mike picked her up bridal style and carried her up to their room. Mike soon gently dropped Zoey on their bed as he enter the bed and was on top f her. "Zoey...let have a baby."

  "Take me Mike." Zoey pulled him to another kiss only his time they started kiss with much more passion. Mike soon slowly pulled Zoey's sweater off, showing a dark red lacy bra. Mike soon lower down to her neck and started pleasing it with many kisses. Zoey moaned lightly until she gasped, she looked and saw Mike licking her sweet neck as he started sucking on it with much pleasure. "Ahhh Mike." Zoey moaned badly as she started tin unbutton Mike's shirt, removing it and showing his tone body. Zoey slowly glazed her silky finger against Mike's chest, making Mike moan through her neck as he continued pleasing her neck.

  "Ahh Zoey...mind if I take off your bra?" 

  "Go ahead I don't mind at all." Mike soon unhooked her bra, removing it and revealing Zoey's B cupped size, perky breast. Mike hands soon groped both of her breast as he gave her right one a tender lick on it's nipple. Zoey moaned out loudly, gripping Mike's shoulders as he sucked on her breast with full on pleasure. "Ah yes Mike! Keep going...I want you to please me all the way!" Mike soon switched to her left one, sucking it fully while groping the right one forcefully. Zoey bit her lip in pleasure as Mike kept going with his pleasure on her breast. 

  Zoey hands rubbed down through his back as they were around his waist, rubbing them slowly, making him moan while he sucked her breast. "Mike...I think I should please you for a bit?" Mike stopped his sucking as he looked her in confusion. Zoey flipped him to his back, as she was now on top. Zoey kissed his neck, sucking on it as her hand rubbed down through his chest down to his ab. Mike moaned pleasing as his manhood started to grow more and more. Zoey sucked on his neck more forcefully, wanting to leave a hickey on his neck. Mike moaned more loudly, he rubbed her red hair with one hand while the other rubbed her back slowly. Zoey moaned a bit until her eyes looked down and saw his erection. She smiled seductively at it as she moved herself to his waist.

  "Zoey?" Mike said until Zoey groped her bulge through his pants, causing him to hiss through his teeth.

  "I just want to see how you friend feels." Zoey unzipped his pants and slowly removed it along with his boxer, revealing a hard, vein 10 inched erect. Zoey blushed very badly but slowly grasped it, making Mike groaned huskily. Zoey grinned as she moved it up and down in a pleasing pace. Mike groaned in pleasure, as Zoey moved it more faster.

  "Ahhhhhh God damn it. Zoey." Mike groaned her name as she kept going. Soon, Zoey moved her head near it, and licked it up to his tip, swilled her tongue around it and fully took it in her mouth, causing Mike to gasped very loudly. Zoey moved up and down, sucking on Mike erect very badly. Mike bit his lip as he rubbed her hair very slowly. "Please keep going Zoey." Mike begged Zoey to keep sucking his erection. Zoey stopped but moved it with palm and went back to sucking on it more. Mike groaned in pleasure as he move her head, making her take more of his erection. Zoey moaned as she suck Mike's bulge more forcefully. Mike soon felt a twitch and in a moment of seconds....Mike came his white water all over Zoey's mouth. Zoey suck in all his cum and swallowed it not leaving one drop. Zoey crawled to him and said

  "How was it Mike?"

  "Great...but I think I should returned the favor." Taking her by surprise, Mike flipped her over, with her on bottom. Mike slowly unbutton her pants, and removed it along with her panties, revealing her pink, tasty slit. "Hehehehe." Mike lower his head down and gave Zoey's lower region a slow lick, causing her to scream passionately. Mike soon started to eat her out very badly. Zoey moaned in absolute pleasure, she groped her breast softly as Mike kept licking her flower hole.

  "Ahhhhh oh god Mike!" Zoey screamed as Mike licked her inner walls while gripping her waist. Mike soon flicked her clitoris and started sucking on it, making Zoey scream even more. "MIKE!" Zoey screamed Mike's name very loudly as she soon felt a tingle in her womanhood. "M-Mike...I going to..." Zoey screamed as she exploded all over Mike's face. Mike sucked her slit dry as he crawl next to her. He held her close to his chest, rubbing her hair softly.

  "How was it Zoey?" Zoey breath in slowly and replied to him

  "It was amazing! But....Mike I ready?" Mike looked at her 

  "You sure?" Zoey nodded slowly, Mike smiled at her as he moved to her waist. Mike wrapped her legs around his waist as he held her by her waist. "You ready Zoey?"

  "Yes. Mike, please do it....I want to you so badly. Do it." Mike nodded as he held his erect and slowly entered her womanhood. Zoey screamed soft;y as Mike started moving in and out of her slowly. "Ahhh Mike."Zoey moaned Mike's name as he slowly caress her cheek. Mike lower down to her head and gave her a kiss on her lip. Zoey wrapped her arms around Mike's back as he started to move a little faster. 

  "Ahh Zoey." Mike started to kiss her neck, making her moan very badly. His chest rubbed against her bare breast, causing them both to moan. Zoey soon whisper into Mike's ear. 

  "Go faster Mike....please go faster!" Mike obliged her request as he started to move even more faster and even hard, causing her to moan so much. Mike looked at her hazel eyes as she stared at his deep chocolate brown eyes. "I love you Mike." Zoey said softly

  "I love you too." Mike said to her until he felt a buildup in his erection. "Zoey....I'm....I'm nearly there!" Zoey pulled Mike to a rough kiss as Mike pounded Zoey pussy with ever single amount of force he had left. "Ahhhhhhh! Zoey.......I ove you."

  "I love you too!" Zoey screamed as Mike, with one last thrust, came into her womanhood, causing them both to scream in absolute pleasure. Mike's sperm entered her womanhood as he slowly released from her. Mike laid next to her as she held him close to him. "T-Thank you Mike....I can't wait for our baby to come soon." Zoey rubbed her belly as Mike held her hand and kiss it. "Merry Christmas Mike."

  "Merry Christmas Zoey." Mike kissed her softly as he grabbed a blanket, covering the two as they fell asleep in each other arms.  


End file.
